Currently, multiple user-shared pictures showing the same scene (for example, photographs taken by someone at a tourist attraction) are presented in some applications to enhance the association between the user-shared pictures, thereby improving user experience. In the existing art, after acquiring user uploaded pictures, pictures having the same scene are placed together randomly. Therefore, the scene presented in the images is monotonous and cannot reflect the characteristics of the scene in the pictures on the whole, hence causing the content of the scene expressed by the images being not sufficiently rich, and affecting the user experience when browsing pictures.